Beacon Academy new team of misfits
by Zombie fan34
Summary: What happen when the Eds enter Beacon Academy? You can found out now in this crazy crossover idea. The Eds might change the school in a good/bad/funny/awful n the academy survives Ed and Eddy antics or Double Dee catches a heart attack from the dangers he will face as a hunter? Found out which one go first.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, welcome to the first ever RWBY/EEnE crossover. This story will be a small project of my mind. I will still focus on EEnE/HOTD but I need something to take my mind off the story for a while. Well anyway sit back and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own EEnE or RWBY. They are rightfully own to their creators.**

The scene reveals a small room with several objects. There are two bunk beds across from each other as a blue circle carpet is in between of the two. Various clothes are spread across of the floor. Across the wall are labels as each has a name on it. In the corner of the room is a small wooden desk along with a chair. There is someone inside of the room as the boy is writing inside of a journal as he sits on a timber chair that is by the desk.

The boy is seemed to be 16-17 years old. His jade green eyes are too busy looking inside of his journal. His black hair reaches the back of his neck. He wears an orange long-sleeve shirt with a cross design on the front. A violet vest with white outlines is worn with his shirt. His baggy cargo pant is a fade blue color. There is also a sky blue scarf around his neck. On top of his head is a black ski hat with two white lines on the sides.

_Dear Journal, yes I know that I had just written in you a while ago, but I need to take something out of my mind. It has been three weeks since my friends, and I became hunters. Despite the physical challengers that I had to endure, I managed to overcome the odds with the help of my friends. So far, I met several others, who just like my friends, became hunters or huntresses. _

_The people that I met are unique to describe as each had their own traits. From the teachers to the students are interesting. Eddy made a joke about the four girls whom I, he; Ed, and Nicholas had just met. Sure we don't get along at first but overall the relationship improved between the girls and us. However, you still have to laugh at the thought of the girls were very similar to some fairy tales. _

_The school is just a usual high school with your typical jerks, sly individuals, and strict teachers. It's normal except instead of teaching you the basic information to succeed in life with a regular job and a lovely family; they teach you how to kill a grim and protect the good of mankind. Why did I want to risk my live to save someone else? Simple, to make sure Ed and Eddy doesn't get any trouble than necessarily. _

_Instead of going solo, hunters and huntresses are paired in a group of four. And that was how we Eds met Nicholas or Nick for short. Our team name is Team EENE. Ed kept reminding us on how the team name was our show abbreviation. _

_Lastly yet not forget about weapons. I was awful in wielding close range weapons such as swords, axes, etc. I made it up with my mild-long range skills. I don't have the strength to deal with heavy blows such as Ed, had the stamina and agility to skillfully avoided hits while parrying some like Eddy, or being decent at some categories like Nick. Out of my team, I had the best aurora control. _

_I wonder how Eddy and Ed are doing. Sure Nick can keep an eye on them for a little time before I meet up with them. It seems like that is enough to write about. I guessed that is it then. _

The boy closes his journal. He starts to get off the chair as he stretches. Before he can save his journal, he hears someone knocking outside of his dorm door.

"HEY DOUBLE DEE CAN YOU GET OUT OF THE ROOM WILL YOU. I HAVE A SCRAM TO WORK ON!"

"_I'm coming Eddy just wait a minute." _The boy, who is identified as Double D, responses to his friend.

Before he leaves, he put his journal in its hiding place. Right when his hand is on the door knob, he turns to the audience.

"_And just to let you all know. My name is not Double Dee. It's Eddward, but if you watch the show, you already know why almost everyone calls me that name. If you don't, then where were you when the show is created? If you wants to know what really happen; then relaxes as the further chapters will explain the past."_

With that said, the boy left the room after he turns off the lights.

**A/N: This is the first ever RWBY/EEnE crossover. I'm really need to stop making cross over with two series that are nothing alike. But heck that wouldn't be a challenge. Now the weapons that the Eds are going to use will be the ones in fusion fall. Lastly Nick is an OC of mine that is going be with the Eds. I know that some will tell me get rid of him but heck with it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, 110 views in the first chapter. Thanks to all who view this story. To answer to 27, yes there will be pairings but it won't be a main force as the Eds tries to fit as hunters while still trying to be themselves as scammers or somewhat a comedic trio. But let's continue shall we.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own EEnE or RWBY. Both rightfully are owned by their creators.**

* * *

The sun rises as birds are chipping away. The sky has little clouds. Everything is silence until an airship begins to land. Its engine roars as it starts to slow down. Once the airship makes a completely stop, people start to exit the ship. Out of all the travelers, only three boys catch our attention.

The first of the trio is a tower; comparing him to his friends. His orange spiky hair gives him a carrot-top figure. His amber eyes shrines bright as he looks at the school in front of him. He wears an open green coat with the collar goes up over his red/white stripe shirt. His black baggy pant seems to be big for him as it slightly shagging. The unique feature of him is his unbowed.

The second boy of the group is too busy writing in a book. His black hair reaches to his neck as a sky blue scarf is around his neck. The color of his eyes is jaded green. His choice of clothing is simple as he wears an orange long-sleeve shirt with a cross design in the front along with a red vest. His blue pant is fading a little. On top of his head is a black ski hat with two white lines on the side. He is the second tallest of the group.

The last boy of the trio is the shortest of the three. On his face is a smirk as God knows what is coming through of his mind. His black hair is normal except for the three spiky stands in the front. Grayish-blue eyes spark for excitement as they venture the area. The yellow coat that he is wearing has a hood along with a purple collar and cuffs. There are also shoulder plates on top of the coat. His neon blue pant shrines bright while a chain is hanging from the left side.

The boys stop as they look at the school in front of them. The school is larger than the ones the boys have seen. As they continue to walk, the small boy stops at his tracks.

"Well boys, it does seem like we're here." The boy says with a smirk across his face as the other two also stop.

"Oh Eddy, I can't wait to become a hunter, so I can slay grims and be…" The tall boys stated before the hat wearing boy silence him.

"Ed what did I tell you about your excitement?"

"That I should turn it down a little, Double Dee."

"Exactly, Eddy what are you staring at?"

"Nothing sock head beside the two girls in front of us."

All three boys observe at where Eddy is looking. In front of them are two girls. One of the girls is blonde while the other one's hair is black and red. The latter is also wearing a scarlet cape.

Double Dee looks at the two girls before turning to his friends. It seems like his friends are in a daze as Ed is looking at the red one while Eddy is staring at the blonde one. He tries to grab their attention, but they ignore him. He sighs as he pulls out his signature weapon out of nowhere.

The weapon seems to be a gun of some sort. The gun is modeled as a Beretta 92a1 except for a few modifications to it. There is another barrel underneath the first one except this one seems to have some sort of an upgrade to it. The color of the gun is silver as it shrines due to the sun's beams.

With two quick swings from his gun, he manages to hit his friends at their back of their heads. He puts the gun away as his friends complain.

"Do YOU really have to hit us like that sock head?" grumbles Eddy as he is rubbing the back of his head.

Double Dee rolls his eyes in frustration as he responds back to Eddy.

"Yes, I do as I try to get you and Ed's attention for 8 MINUTES. Now I have your attention; we need to go to the amphitheater due to us being new students or first years." Double Dee finishes as he walks forward with Eddy.

"Okay then do you even know where it is sock head?"

"Of course I do it over… wait where Ed?"

Both boys stop as they turn around for their friend. Eddy groans while Double Dee begins to panic due to Ed's luck for troubles.

"Eddy, Ed was behind you right?"

"I don't know; I didn't even pay attention to lumpy."

Double Dee begins to panic as he is walking around more rapidly than usual. Eddy is right behind with his hands in his pockets. Double Dee stops before mumbling his thoughts out loud.

"Oh God why didn't I make sure Ed was…"

"Before you catch a heart attack, he can't wonder that far without trouble." Eddy says while kicking loose pebbles from the ground.

"Eddy how can you be so calm about this?"

"It's Ed for Christ's sake. And before you can say something else; name one time where Ed can't get himself out of a sticky situation without making a scheme."

Double Dee is about to speak up before Eddy continues his rant.

"Without the kankers or the faunus issues."

Double Dee closes his mouth as he stares at the smirking Eddy. The latter is leaving the former as he begins to kick random loose rocks.

"Ah ha that is what I thought."

* * *

Meanwhile with Ed, the boy is walking around the school. His eyes stare at the statues in front of him. He pays attention closely to one that look like a wolf with a mask on its face. Instead of stopping to look at the statue, Ed keeps on moving. Before the tall boy could realize where he is going, he bumps into someone.

Lucky for him, the person and he didn't fall; but a book did drop. Ed shakes his head as he stares the person that bump into him.

The person is a girl who is the same age with Ed. Her long black hair flows like a river on her back. On top of her is a black bow. Her piecing yellow stares at Ed. There is a black scarf around her neck. She is wearing a black button vest that is open halfway. Underneath the vest is a white sleeveless shirt. She is also wearing black short along with black thigh length boots and stockings.

Overall, the appearances of the girl remind Ed of a black cat or something that is catlike. Ed notices an annoy look on the girl's face. Realizing what he did, Ed quickly put his hands up in peace.

"Sorry miss I didn't see where I was going."

The girl blinks before relaxing a little.

"Sure no problem but next time looks where you are going okay."

"Sure no problem."

Both Ed and the mystery girl left each other. Before Ed takes another step, he notices a book on the ground.

'_Isn't that the girl's book?' _Ed is thinking about the girl earlier. Ed grasps as he grabs the book while racing to the girl's direction.

"HEY WAIT MYSTERY GIRL! YOU FORGOT YOUR BOOK." Ed shouts in order to grab the girl's attention.

At first, it isn't working before Ed shouts even louder.

"HEY!"

The girl finally turns around to see Ed running to her. The girl blinks as the latter is panting from his running.

"Hey…I…got…your…book." Ed weakly between his breaths while stretching his arm to her.

The girl slightly giggles before taking her book.

"Why thank you mm…"

"Ed, my name is Ed."

"Well Ed; mine is Blake. It's nice to meet you."

"Yea you too." Ed says while scratching the back of his head.

Blake smiles until she sees something inside Ed's hair. She blinks as she rubs the corner of her eyes. _'I could have sworn I saw fuzzy ears in his hair. Maybe I just was seeing things.' _She shakes her head at the thought of Ed.

Ed notices her looks before asking her a question.

"Are you okay?"

Blake slightly blushes as she shakes the blushes away.

"Mm oh my bad; I was just daydreaming."

"I wonder are you a first year."

"Yes why…" before Blake can receive a proper answer, Ed drags her around much to her discomfort.

"We can go to the amphitheater together then."

"Ed can you please let go of me, Ed the amphitheater is over there."

* * *

Double Dee and Eddy are by the entrance of the amphitheater. Double Dee sneezes as Eddy shrive. Both boys look at each other.

"Is it me or I feel like lumpy just probably give fans away a possible paring for the story?"

"Eddy stops where you are going. We don't need future paring ideas."

"We all know that you and that chick dress in…AHHHHHHHH" Before Eddy can finish, he felt pain from his right foot. He hops on his good foot while cussing like a sailor.

Double Dee pulls out the gun from earlier and shoots Eddy in the foot. Lucky for him, the sound isn't loud.

As Eddy hopping, Double Dee then turns to seeing another boy watching them. The boy is between Double Dee and Eddy's height. His brown hair combs a little as the back is spiky. His sapphire eyes remind Double Dee of a certain blonde shell at his old neighborhood. He wears a navy open button jacket with a skull on the back. Underneath the jacket is a black T-shirt. He is also wearing matching pant with his jacket. On the back of his jacket is a sword's sheath with the sword being inside it.

Double Dee quickly put the gun away as he waves slyly to the boy.

"Oh hello there, my friend and I are just having a little feud for a minute."

"A LITTLE FEUD? YOU JUST SHOT ME IN THE DAMN FOOT YOU SON OF A…" Before Eddy could finish a rock is thrown at him.

Double Dee then turns to the boy. The latter is looking scare a little before calming down.

"Now anyway let start over, my name is Eddward but everyone called me Double Dee. What yours may I ask?" Double Dee says while offering a hand.

"It's Nicholas or Nick for short." Nick responses as he shakes Double Dee's hand.

"Well, Nick, behind me is Eddy. Don't worry Nick; we don't act like this everyday without Ed." Double Dee stated as both teens look at the screaming Eddy.

"Who's Ed?"

"Oh yea I forgot he wasn't with us. However, you eventually are going to meet him soon."

"Alright then should we continue to the amphitheater?"

"Why yes, we should Nick. Are you coming Eddy?" Both boys look at the shorter boy.

Eddy's pain stops for a while. The shortest boy looks at the two before grumbling something under his breath. He ignores the two as he continues going closer to the amphitheater.

Both Nick and Double Dee look at each other while shrugging. Before the two can do something else, they hear Eddy's blooming voice.

"ARE YOU TWO SLACKERS ARE COMING OR WHAT?"

**A/N: That is it folks. Yea, I know this is a short chapter but it's better than none I suppose. I made several hints about the story features. And Ed is Faunus but what kind? Also Double Dee is also hiding something underneath his hat as well. And thanks for viewing this story. **


End file.
